Individuals may focus their attention upon various objects. Further, the attentional focus of an individual may change over time, sometimes relatively frequently, as the individual initially focuses their attention on a first object and then subsequently refocuses their attention on a second object. Particularly in a group, it may be difficult to determine the attentional focus of members of the group, either individually or in the aggregate.
It may sometimes be desirable to determine the attentional focus of the individuals of a group. For example, it may be useful to determine that every member of a group was focusing their attention upon a camera in advance of capturing an image of the group. As another example, in an instance in which a plurality of guards are monitoring a particular object or a predefined location, it may be useful to determine that each of guards or at least a certain number or percentage of the guards had their attentional focus upon the particular object or location to ensure that the appropriate security was being provided. As yet another example, it may be useful to understand the attentional focus of the individuals within a group when confronted with a plurality of advertisements or other marketing materials in order to gauge the effectiveness of the advertisements and other marketing materials. However, the difficulties associated with determining the attentional focus of an individual within a group may make it difficult to provide such information.